


He Should Have Known

by Geek_Haven



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Coda, Cursed Castiel, Death, Destiel - Freeform, Episode 12x12 Coda, M/M, Maybe this is what happens to Castiel in S12X12, One Shot, Stuck In The Middle (With you), Supernatural 12x12, im sorry, true loves kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-24 16:50:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9771293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geek_Haven/pseuds/Geek_Haven
Summary: What if Castiel was cursed and the only way for it to be broken was a true loves kiss.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is based of a few DM's I saw where they were speculating Castiels death in 12X12 - Stuck in the middle (with you) - The idea came from @deztiel and @studjarpad on twitter as it was their DM's and so I turned it into a one shot.

It wasn’t his fault. How was he supposed to know the spell to Castiel’s curse could be broken by a true loves kiss? This wasn’t a fairy tale. This was real life. But then again, the Winchesters lives were never normal. He should have known. In a world where fairies were real, imaginary friends come to life and teddy bears become suicidal… _He should have known._  
  
But, he didn’t.  
  
He didn’t know until it was too late.

Until he had pressed the Angel Blade into the man’s chest, words gushing out of his mouth like a dam had been broken and he was telling Castiel as a broken sob racked through his body and his throat was so tight it felt like a noose was wrapped around his neck, tightening with every word that came out until all he could do was just let out a strangled sound.

_I’m sorry Cas, I’m sorry- Fuck, I – I love you. I’m sorry, shit… I’m so fucking sorry Cas, I love you, please, just, son of a bitch I fucking love you Castiel, you were always more than a brother and Jesus please, God, I love you. Damn it. I-_

Then he was pressing the blade further into his Angel's chest, his other hand pressed against his shoulder, driving the blade in deeper. He had hot tears running down his cheeks, swallowing down the lump in his throat as he held the body of the man he had loved since he had first met him. They both fell onto the floor, Dean's knees giving out under him as the weight of Castiel made them both crumple to the floor and then Dean just simply pressed his lips to the Angels, because he had just stabbed the man who had come into his life, turned it upside down and made him realise that he was more than just someone who kills. He was more than just someone who went round saving people across each state. He was the man who helped save the world. A man worthy of having an Angel by his side.

When he pulled back, the taste of salty tears on his lips, that’s when he realised.

Castiel let out a shuddering breath, his eyes opening. God, they were so blue. The dying Angel looked to Dean with a small smile as blood was pooling and seeping through his shirt from where the spear had pierced his skin and from the Angel Blade buried in his chest. His blue eyes, greying as the life of this once fierce, powerful being drained slowly, who once could kill a man with just the snap of his fingers. A powerful Angel who had nothing left except his last breath as he said “Dean, I-”... Before a gurgling noise rose from his throat and those once blue eyes flashed white, Castiel's wings being scorched into the floor and across Dean's arms where he was laid and all Dean could do was stare.

_I’d rather have you, cursed or not._

But it was too late. He was gone.


End file.
